grim reaper's summer vacation
by nevermindiamstillsleeping
Summary: After William t spears is forced into spending his summer vacation with Grell, the reapers begin questioning grell's gender. is grell a man or a woman?


William T Spears and Ronald Knox waited outside the office building for what seemed to be forever. It was an unbelievably hot day and the heat was unbearable! But at least they weren't going to work.

The grim reapers were finally getting a vacation! A whole summer of nothing to do but relax! No more baby siting the new recruits! No more unpaid overtime! And he wouldn't have to put up with any annoying co-workers.

Until last night: (Flashback)

"Hey guys! We should all go on a vacation together!" suggested Grell, sounding as if he had thought of the most brilliant plan in the world. "It would be a perfect way for us to spend our summer together!"

Realizing that this meant that they would be spending their whole summer vacation together, William quickly started to speak up.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ronald agreed unaware of William who was currently unable to speak from shock. He was still frightened by those words that had just come out of Grell's mouth.

And so William was forced to spend this vacation with the world's most annoying co-worker.

Not before long Alan and Eric arrived both carrying suit cases.

"I didn't know everyone was coming." said William.

Alan looked at Eric. "Well we had to come; after all…we need to find out if it's true…"

William gave a concerned look, "Is what true?"

"Alan. Now is not the time to discuss this!" stated Eric

"But we are going to find out sooner or later… it doesn't matter. We need to learn the TRUTH!" Alan argued.

"I feel like we shouldn't be talking about this." Ronald said quietly.

"What on EARTH are you talking about?!" William shouted. He usually never raised his voice but this was different. They were hiding a secret.

"Who cares what you think?"

"Mind your own business!"

But Alan and Eric kept arguing. Eventually Ronald Knox had had enough of their bickering and finally put his hands over his head and stared screaming. This drove the two in to a fight. (They were behaving very childish.)

Tired of the screaming, William broke apart the fight. He turned a strict face towards the three, who were now petrified with fear. They knew one look from him could turn them into stone. (Actually I was kidding. He is just very scary when he's angry.)

"Now what are you talking about?" he asked.

Ronald looked up at him with those sweet and innocent eyes. He was perhaps the most innocent, most honest reaper the world had ever known. William stared into those eyes as the waited for a response.

Unfortunately his answer would scar him, for the rest of summer.

"We think Grell might be a woman."

William suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about-"

Alan closely leaned in toward his face. He had a terrible feeling of what he was going to say next…

"Tell me, do you think Grell is a male or a female?" asked Alan.

William's face went red. "What kind of question is that!?" he yelled, slowly backing away.

"Well, he addresses himself as a woman, but I've never actually seen it before."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean? Grell can't be a woman!"

"Grell's a Grell. It can be anything it wants to be." laughed Eric.

"Wait, so none of you have ever seen him naked?" asked Alan.

"Ew, why would we want to?" William laughed.

Every one's laughter slowly died down. Silence fell as their eyes glance around at each other. Things were beginning to get awkward. Suddenly Ronald raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Knox?" asked William.

"I think he might be a man."

"So you've seen IT before!" they all gasped.

"No, that's not what I meant! I never saw him naked!" said Ronald.

"My, it looks like Ronald fancies Grell…"

"WHAT?! Where did you get that idea?!" he turned red.

"It looks like our Ronald is all grown up!"

"Just because I raised my hand, you decide to torment me?!" shouted an embarrassed grim reaper.

William closed his eyes. This was frustrating. "We all know Grell can't be a woman because there is no such thing as female reapers." He said calmly.

Every one suddenly quit tormenting poor Ronald. "Wait a second if there's no such thing as a female reaper, then how do we know is Grell's a woman or not?" They quietly muttered under their breaths each wondering the same thing.

The question had completely blown their minds. What if Grell was a woman? He would have be the first female reaper ever!

"A female reaper, now this I've got to see…" a perverted smile spread across William's face, although he tried not to show it. He wanted to see this. As strange as this seemed, the thought of an actual woman in dispatch society was exciting, even if it was the world's most annoying co-worker.

"Attention men!" he said in a strict voice. The look on his face meant that this was serious. "It is decided! We are going to find out Grell's gender!"

"Sir Yes, sir!" they responded boldly.

…..

Grell drove up in a red car, outside of the building. "Hey guys!" he smiled. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic."

William and the others began putting their bags in the back of the car.

"William, what's the plan?" Ronald whispered from behind the car. William thought carefully to himself. "First start with conversation."

"You mean like gossip?"

"No, just talk to him, be friendly. Find out what his interests are. What he likes and hates…stuff like that."

"But how will that help?" asked Alan.

"Watch me and do as I do." He whispered back.

Walking away, William got in the car and hopped in the front seat beside Grell. "Grell there is something I wanted to ask you…" he asked slowly turning his attention on just exactly what Grell was wearing.

Instead of his usual outfit, he wore a red plaid skirt, with a white shirt, gray vest, and of course knee socks, the kind of thing you might expect a school girl to wear. But, of course this was the type of look that only Grell could pull off.

"Grell, this type of outfit is improper! Go change immediately!" Was what he was going to say, until he realized the others were watching.

So he said, "Wow you really look great in that outfit." He said trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"You think so?" Grell smiled; he was satisfied that for once was William was actually complementing him!

"Grell actually does look pretty cute dressed up like that…" Ronald said staring into space.

A few hours' later…

While driving everyone eventually became silent. William had almost forgotten everything and began to close his eyes and go to sleep.

Suddenly a loud fart exploded from the back of the car. It was the type of fart that sounded like someone had been holding it in for hours. The smell was unbearable! It smelled kind a dead body that had been lying on the side on the road for weeks and had recently been stuffed inside of an oven.

Then they heard the laughter from the back of the car.

"Undertaker!" they all shouted. They pulled over to the side of the road and ran to take a look. As the looked in the back of the car they saw the undertaker, hiding behind a pile of blankets.

"Sorry every one, I must have fell asleep back here." grinned the undertaker. For some reason he didn't seem to mind being stuffed inside the back of a car.

When they finally arrived to their destination, William suddenly wanted to go back home.

Their location was a cabin surrounded by woods.

"Grell, I thought you said we were staying at a hotel." William asked.

"Where's the pool? You told me there was a pool." asked Ronald.

"Actually there is a beach." Grell tried smiling.

Ignoring Grell they went inside. "Hey will! You and I can be roommates!" Grell said grabbing his hand and leading him towards his room. "Grell I don't think that's a good idea…" he started to say. But Grell wasn't listening.

Luckily the room had two beds. William watched as Grell began unpacking.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"No thank you darling."

William watched as Grell with curiosity. Was Grell actually a woman?

To be continued…


End file.
